wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes
"Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" is a children's song from Toot Toot!. Song Credits 1998 Version * Music: Traditional * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Traditional * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2005 Instrumental Version * Music: Traditional * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2017 Version * Music and Lyrics: Traditional * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 1998 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Bass Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums - Paul Hester * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2005 Instrumental Version * Bass: Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Drums: Tony Henry * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay 2017 Version * Vocals - Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Bass Guitar - Alex Keller * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums - Anthony Field * Piano - Lachlan Gillespie Song Lyrics Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes And eyes and ears and mouth and nose Head, shoulders, knees and toes Greg: All right this time, we're not gonna sing head, we're just gonna point to it without saying anything. Here we go! ____ Shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes ____ Shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes And eyes and ears and mouth and nose ____ Shoulders, knees and toes Greg: Now this time, we're not gonna sing head or shoulders. We're just gonna point to our head and shoulders. Here we go! ____ _________ Knees and toes, knees and toes ____ _________ Knees and toes, knees and toes And eyes and ears and mouth and nose ____ _________ Knees and toes Greg: Now this time, we're not gonna say head, shoulders, or knees. We're just gonna point to those 3 things. Here we go! ____ _________ _____ ___ Toes, _____ ___ toes ____ _________ _____ ___ Toes, _____ ___ toes And eyes and ears and mouth and nose ____ _________ _____ ___ Toes Greg: Now this time, we're not gonna say head, we're not gonna say shoulders, we're not gonna say knees, and we're not gonna say toes. We're not going to say anything! We're just gonna point. Here we go! ____ _________ _____ ___ ____ _____ ___ ____ ____ _________ _____ ___ ____ _____ ___ ____ Eyes and ears and mouth and nose ____ _________ _____ ___ ____ ______ Greg: Now this time, we will say all of those things. Let's say head, let's say shoulders, let's say knees, and let's say toes! Here we go! Head, shoulders, knees and toes Head, shoulders, knees and toes And eyes and ears and mouth and nose Head, shoulders, knees and toes. Episode Performances *The Body *Your Body *Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock (Little Wiggles) Video Performances *Toot Toot! Album Appearance *Toot Toot! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Action Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 4 Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Oliver Brian Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs